Rekai's Little Princess
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara gives himself up to save the one Hiei loves, Kurama. On the rescue mission to get him back they instead find a little girl, who slowly tells them what happened to Kuwabara. yaoi mostly HK
1. Fake Identity

hiyo! Eh-to people who are writing me-'m sorry I haven't answered. I'm moving so we're busy packing. I have no idea why we're packing now...we're moving in three months. :sighs: Well I hope you enjoy this-you know getting sick is when the most interesting ideas come to ur head...I own nothing as always!

1234

Kuwabara's mouth was moving but not a sound could be heard. His arm was bleeding, and his face was overflowing with emotion. They dripped down his cheeks like silent rain. His mouth moved again, still not a sound could be heard. Hiei reached for him wanting to say something to him, but a hand was clutching his throat preventing him from saying a word. The one choking him laugh-a laugh that could be heard while everything was so silent. Hiei was thrown down on the ground, everything hurt, and everything was so quiet, but so much was going on!

It was the loudest silence he'd ever heard.

Kuwabara was grabbed, and the hand assaulted his orange hair, tearing it out of the hard cocoon. Kuwabara kept his eyes shut, another hand on his hip, sliding down too close...to close..."Yes I can use you." Kuwabara's mouth opened as a fist crashed into his stomach, his face turned white, and his body went slack. The one that had choked Hiei, and hurt Kuwabara picked him up. The demon held him to him smiling at Hiei, who screamed angrilly reaching for Kuwabara. He screamed the name of the demon that was doing this, that was taking the copper haired man.

Karu.

Hiei cried out sitting up, startling the others. "Hiei?" Kurama gasped talking Hiei's hand, who looked at him with concerned green eyes. Yusuke turned from starring at the fire to looking at him, his eyes were red and puffy from tears. Hiei looked at them, and then at the forest they were in.

A dream.

A nightmare.

A memory.

Hiei rose, "That's enough rest-shouldn't we keep traveling so we can rescue Kuwabara?" Kurama nodded, taking the small demon's hand, "Just waiting for you...you've head a very hard day today." Hiei turned from Kurama's loving gaze, but didn't pull his hand away. Hiei's eyes drifted to where Kuwabara should be sitting. He could picture the human asleep as he sat Indian style on the ground. He did that a lot. Most likely Yusuke's head would be in his lap, and he'd be watching Kuwabara sleep. Hiei growled, "That...that fool."

Hiei allowed Kurama to embrace him, to hold him in his strong arms. Kurama's face rest against Hiei's shoulder, "Hiei," he whispered saying nothing more, not knowing what else he could say. The small demon put his arms around Kurama's slim waist, and stayed silent. Kuwabara had done something that had touched Hiei that he thought only Kurama could do. Hiei had never felt bad for treating Kuwabara the way he did...until now.

/FLASHBACK/

"Leaving me alone with you...God must hate me."

"I didn't even know you believed in God...asXwipe."

"I do now. There had to be a higher being if someone like :YOU: can be created, and allowed to live."

"Goto Hell!"

"Been there."

"Oh yeah..."

"Moron."

Kuwabara growled turning away from Hiei, "You such an asX, you know that!" Hiei looked at him, sitting up on a tree. "Yeah I know." Kuwabara sulked, "Don't see why Kurama loves you so much." Hiei's scowl turned darker, "Same can be said about you and Yusuke." The two growled, and finally Kuwabara got up. "We were told to wait here, until Yusuke and Kurama come back with the fire wood." The two were in a forest journeying home from a successful mission. Kuwabara spun around, hands on his hips. "They won't be back for at least ten minutes! I'll be perfectly fine." He stalked off, still fuming from their fight.

Hiei sighed, he never did understand why they always picked fights. Kurama would joke and say he was secretly lusting after him, and then would ask if Hiei wanted to dump him. That led to a very serious make out session, and just make Hiei want to kill Kuwabara more-even if Kurama was joking. The red eyed warrior turned to the bushes when Kuwabara was sent flying out of them. "What the hell!" Hiei jumped down, and touched the unconscious boy's head, which was bleeding steadily.

Familiar laughter filled the air. "Nice to see you again Hiei." Hiei froze up, and in fast jerky movements spun to look around at a tall demon that stood behind him. The demon had green eyes, and long black hair. He wore black robes, and a smile that stretched creepily into his face. "K-Karu!" Hiei snarled, throat closing. Karu smiled, "You remember me...I'm glad." Silently and quickly the demon had grabbed Hiei around the throat, his strength showing as he squeezed his throat. "I remember you too Hiei...and the sounds of your wife and child screaming as I took their lives." Hiei stopped struggling, felling as if he couldn't breathe as the pain that he'd kept back, came back hitting him full force. "How old was your son...5? And your lovely wife only 21? Didn't I promise you I would always kill the ones you loved?" Karu smiled, "So, where is Kurama?"

Hiei gasped, and closed his eyes, "NO!" Karu laughed, "Yes, he is your new love, so I'll be taking him." Karu leaned down and whispered hin his ear, "You should have stayed with me...my little slave." Hiei cried out as the grip on his neck tightened. "Where is Kurama?"

"Here I am."

Both turned to look at him, he who claimed to be Kurama. It was not Kurama, it was Kuwabara, who had silvery tears dripping down his face. "I'm Kurama. Please..." Kuwabara's voice was shaking, and he fell on his knees, "Please leave him alone!" Karu shoved Hiei into the ground who managed to growl, "No Ku-" Karu kicked him hard in the face. "So you are Kurama." Karu swept him on his feet, and Kuwabara starred at him, eyes wide with fear. As Karu studied him, Kuwabara let his eyes drift to Hiei, the injured demon starring back at him horrified about what was taking place, and angry that he couldn't get his body to move.

Surprising Kuwabara, Karu suddenly began to tear at Kuwabara's hair until it was in loose curls instead of his hard cocoon. His one hand held his chin up, while the other was on his hip, rubbing up and down on it making Kuwabara close his eyes. "Yes Kurama...Yes I can use you." He jabbed Kuwabara in the stomach. The human instantly went limp and collapsed in Karu's arms. Karu formed a bubble of energy around him, and sent Kuwabara away inside it. "I send your love away to my lab-where we can experiment on him." Hiei feeling as if he'd done a terrible deed to his friends at letting this man send Kuwabara to only God knows where, rose up screaming, and charging him.

/END FLASHBACK/

Hiei was beat almost senseless when the others arrived, and Yusuke managed to Kill him. Before Hiei passed out he told them what had befallen Kuwabara, and what he had done. At that moment, Kuwabara had become the truest friend Hiei had ever known. There was one week of recovery for Hiei, and another two days of finding where Kuwabara had been sent, and now another day of travel. It felt as if it was taking years to get to Kuwabara.

Hiei broke the hug, and offered his hand to Yusuke, "Come on. Lets go get him."

1234

Dun dun dun

Well thats it for this chapter but next chapter-they find a little girl inside Karu's castle, along with several other children-DEAD children 


	2. Orange And Blue

yo...:kazima can be seen with a kerchief over her hair, and a mop in one hand: Break from packing.  
Yusuke:...when are ya'll even moving.  
I don't know...I'm tired...ah...

1234

"Finally," Hiei sighed to himself as the group reached Karu's castle. The place was nothing special, it seemed old, and on the brink of collapsing, and heavily guarded, by terribly weak demons. Taking them out was no problem. Once inside they came upon three hallways. "I'll go this way." Yusuke muttered pointing at the center one. "I sense demons down there." Yusuke left without another word, and Kurama tried to lighten the mood by saying, "He's turning in to you." Hiei turned towards the left hallway and whispered, "God forbid."

Hiei roamed the long hall and found no problem. Everything was white, except for a line of rooms that lined the halls. The rooms were a dull gray, and a glass wall separated people from getting in the room. Inside he frowned as he say several rotten corpses of small things. The bodies were too decomposed to see what they were. As he walked further, he found most of the strange rooms to be empty, but the last room wasn't.

Hiei pressed his hands to the glass, eyes wide in terror, there was a small child who hung from the ceiling. A girl who had cut off her long black braid to hang herself. She could be no more than eight. "How...How can a child so young even think...even be pushed..." Hiei stared at her mind swimming, and as he looked back along the line he realized that the other corpses must have been children. "What did these basXards do!" Hiei starred at the child, and her wide yellow eyes. He wondered if the yellow eyes were also apart of the experiment. The child was human, not demon, he could sense that much.

Walking away from the room, he reached the end of the hall, and came upon a red door. After seeing all the white he had to blink a few times to get used to the intense color. He opened the door, and let his eyes fall upon everything in the room. A low annoying buzz had filled the air, and their seemed to be a green glow about the room. He searched for the source, and found it to be a huge diamond shaped glass case in the middle of the wall.

Approaching it, he noticed two more bodies of children, one human, one demon. The demon boy was maybe four, and had purple hair and purple eyes. Hiei turned away from him, he too had killed himself. Slit his wrists. Again Hiei puzzled over how these kids could think of this? Were they helped? Surely if Kuwabara was here there were other adults, did they show them what to do? He looked at the boy with brown eyes and blue hair, 'Did they change his hair? What is the purpose of what they were doing.' Hiei adverted his eyes quickly, blinking to get the image of the sicors gripped in the small boy's hand, while out the other hand a steady flow came out his wrist.

Hiei came to the glass case finding it to be filled with glowing green water. But that wasn't all. A girl, no more than five was floating inside. Every now and then a tiny bubble would slip past her lips, and float to the top. She was dressed like a porcelain doll, with white lace trimming around her sleeves, neck, and at the bottom. Her skin was pale, and her hair blue. He placed his hand on the glass, "Yes. She's human." He briefly wondered what color her eyes were, and if they were odd like the other children he'd seen. He sighed turning away, and cried out when he heard a loud thump.

The girl had sprung to life, and slammed her small fists against the glass. She was starring at him, with bright orange eyes. He felt frozen under that gaze, when he realized :she: was passably the sole survivor of all the children. Taking his sword he cut the glass open, and caught the girl as the water spilled out. Her small arms wrapped around his neck, and looking around feeling as if it was no longer safe, took off out of the room, carrying the precious bundle.

When he reached the hall he felt a little safer, and walked holding the wet girl. He could hear her breathing, and feel her heart. Not knowing what else to do he finally said, "You have a good strong hurt." Feeling awkward for even addressing the girl, he felt more nervous when she didn't say anything back. "What's your name?"

No answer.

"Do you know how you got here?"

No answer.

"Did they hurt or touch you in any way?"

No answer.

Hiei sighed and tried to pull her off, when she spoke her first word, "NO!" was her cry. He stopped trying to pull her off, and shushed her. 'Well at least I know she can talk,' He thought with a sigh. He found himself back at the entrance to the castle, where Kurama and Yusuke were waiting. Yusuke was covered in demon blood eyes looking dead. "I didn't find him. I didn't find Kuwabara." Kurama looked at him, "I found some demons I took care of them...I'm guessing you found the ring leader behind all this?" Yusuke said nothing.

Yusuke turned to Hiei, not even noticing the small girl in his arms, "Did you find Kuwabara?" Hiei stepped over to them, "No...I found dead children, this one," He looked down at the girl, "Was the only survivor I found." Yusuke didn't even bother taking notice of the child, instead he turned his back on them all, pulling at his hair, trying not to break down. "Yusuke..." Kurama whispered reaching out to put his hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!...Don-don't touch me." Yusuke's loud bark broke into a meek voice that seemed so unlike him. Kurama and Hiei starred at their friend, pity in their eyes. Hiei turned away from Yusuke, shame filling his tired frame up.

"Urameshi."

Everyone stiffened and looked at the girl in Hiei's arms. Her large orange eyes starred intensely at Yusuke who was starring at her. "That's what the man called you...Yusuke Urameshi." They starred at her, as she rest her head against Hiei's chest. "He spoke of you...Yusuke Urameshi. He loved you." Yusuke reached for the girl, Hiei placing a hand on her waist worried what Yusuke would do. But the small child reached out for him, and kissed Yusuke's brow-kissed the bloody, sweaty dirty brow. "I love you he said. And he wanted to kiss you before they took him away." Yusuke held the girl, tears streaming down his face, "Tell me...How did you know him, where is he now!" The girl placed her head under Yusuke's chin, "I'm so tired..." Hiei took the girl back, before Yusuke could start to shake her. "Come, she has been trapped in the place for God only knows how long, let us go to Koenma, she can tell us more later."

Yusuke pressed his palm to his eyes, and forced a smile, a strange deranged look in his eyes. "She didn't say Kuwabara was dead...She didn't say he was dead." Hiei swallowed, "No Yusuke, she didn't."

1234

So we meet the little girl. Koenma and boeton examine her, and do some blood work, to find out all what have happened. Mean while she stays with the four at Genkai's following Hiei around he doesn't seem bothered by her presence. But that's not all, for the little girl is able to offer some peace to the grieving Yusuke, telling him all she can remember about Kuwabara. 


	3. Four Fingers

ohhhh says keely.  
Yusuke: Kelly?  
Hiei: FuXk Kurama: Yusuke you better run.  
Yusuke: What? What I say.  
Kuwabara: Kazima's real name is Keely, like this Urameshi, Key-lee. Everyone accidently calls her Kelly and they pay with it with th-  
YUSUKE URAMESHI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
all but Yusuke: Lives...

1234

The little girl was laughing as Boeton made silly faces at her, each one different. Boeton, Genkai, and Yukina were in a room so that they could test the small child, draw her blood, ask her questions and all. Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, and Yusuke were in the hall way. Koenma sat next to Yusuke who seemed to be in the middle of a break down.

"Your so cute!" Boeton laughed smiling at the small girl. The orange eyed child smiled, her blue curls tickling her face. The small girl's blue curls were actually lighter than Boeton's blue hair. Yukina smiled and bent down asking the girl on the table, "We have to look at you now...can we take you clothes?" The little girl raised her hands, and they figured that meant it was okay. Yukina pulled off the wet white dress and looked at the small nude girl. Genkai came over, and told the girl, "Stand up please."

The tiny girls stood on the table, while they counted needle marks, and any other mark that could have been made by a demon. Boeton raised both her arms and smiling at the girl cooed, "Raise your arms, raise them high!" The small girl giggled raising her arms, while Yukina counted each rib, and felt the frail bones to look for anything broken. The girl was not under weight, in fact she still had a bit of baby fat on her. Yukina had the child sit down, and Genkai held out her hand. The tiny child instantly put her hands on the old woman's hand.

Genkai closed her eyes, using her mind's eye to search for old injuries. When Genkai was done she frowned and brought Boeton aside, as Yukina prodded the girl, who giggled at her tender touches. "She has many old injuries. Broken ribs, broken arms, broken legs, and even a fractured skull. She has faded scars too." Boeton looked back at the small girl, "But she seems to be okay." Genkai looked at the little girl and nodded, "I have a feeling that I know why she seems fine." Genkai picked up a light yellow dress, and helped the small child into it.

Genkai brought out a needle, "I'm going to take some blood out...it'll be tested to see if your really okay." Genkai said, not good at simplifying things for children. But the girl smiled swinging her legs, and held out her arm. "The demons were going to do that. They were going to take the me out of me, and then the blood, and replace it all with something else!" Genkai paused, "The "me" out of you?" The small child nodded, "Mmm-hmm, they got it all out already." Genkai waved her hand at Boeton, who bent her ear down, "I thought so...they took away all her memories, what they were going to do with her blood...well I don't know what but, when we have Koenma test her blood maybe we can figure out why they wanted it."

Without a problem they took her blood, and Yukina led her outside, the child clinging to her skirt. Outside the others stood, and Yukina smiled, "No signs of any type of sexual abuse, but we have found a lot of old injuries..." Yukina sighed frowning sadly now, "And she doesn't know who she is, her memories have been wiped away." The little girl spotted Hiei, who was looking down at her. The child cheered and ran for him, and clung to his leg. Kurama smiled at Hiei, who was red in the face. Hiei plucked her up, and sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think she liked you." Boeton laughed, as Genkai handed a tube of blood to Koenma.

"What about Kuwabara?"

The hall went silent as they all looked at Yusuke.

"We've wasted hours here, and Kuwabara is still out there waiting for us! He...he could be..." Yusuke looked away from them all, Koenma placing a hand on his back. "Yusuke-" Yusuke shoved him off, rising to leave when the girl spoke, "I saw him through a glass." Yusuke turned to look at the small girl who was now crying. "He was crying, and held another kid in his arms, a girl like me. The girl wasn't moving...maybe she was me." The girl in Hiei's arms trailed off, and looked back at Yusuke, "I saw through the glass as demons took him away, I know he's alive though." Yusuke starred at the girl, "If you weren't moving they brought you out of the room, and if you were alive, you never came out of the room until you did die."

"What room?" Hiei asked patting the girl's back, "What room?" She looked at Hiei, and then to Yusuke. She counted on her fingers, tears speeding down her cheeks, and her face turned red.

" 'I hope they're okay,' the Kuwabara man said, 'I hope they're okay!' "

One finger.

" 'I did not know Hiei like I thought...like I thought...' "

Two fingers.

" 'It is getting quiet...what happened to all to other voices?' The Kuwabara man said, 'Where are all the voices?' "

Three fingers.

" 'I love you Yusuke.' The Kuwabara man said..."

Four fingers.

The girl burst into loud sobs folding away the four finger she had held out. She sobbed loudly Hiei, holding the child to him rocking her, "There, there. You did good Ichiko...you did good." The room was silent, and Yusuke with his brittle nerves pushed too far, and stretched to thin, collapsed on the ground, Koenma and Genkai rushing to catch the grief stricken man. "Ichiko?" Kurama whispered looking at Hiei. Hiei turned away from Kurama, "I named her. Ichiko." In a softer voice so only the tiny girl clinging to him could hear, he whispered, "My little Ichiko."

1234

short, short, short I know-but the next chapter will be longer, and Yusuke's gonna start calming down a bit. Two important things, Yusuke will finally hear more on Kuwabara's location, and We find out about Hiei's past.  
Hiei: What about it?  
You had a wife!  
Hiei: ... freaked out 


	4. Ichiko And Rein

sorry but I've got so many series I'm working on. First there's, "Four to One," then, "Death to Us All," Which I doubt I'll ever finish(!), "The Human Returns," then This one and,"Kuwabara's Arc." Sigh...sorry...I did a dumb thing...put too much work on myself. I'll get it all up as fast as I can...

1234

Hiei sat on Genkai's porch watching Yukina play with the little girl. Someone came to sit by him, and instinctively he reached for the person's hand. He knew who it was. "Hiei," Kurama whispered softly, "Hiei...how did you know that one demon?" Hiei looked at the red head, and then quickly looked away, "You mean Karu?" Kurama nodded, and muttered, "Yes...but if you don't want to talk ab-" Hiei shushed him, stroking Kurama's hand. "I'll tell you..."

Hiei watched Yukina and the little girl with his cold red eyes. "I had a family once...a wife and a son. He was about her age when he..." Kurama stared at Hiei, eyes wide. "My wife's name was Ichiko. Black hair...green eyes...a small woman...but still taller than me. She was a demon that controlled trees, and I met her when I was caught in one of her traps. She hadn't meant to hurt me so she tended to me. When I woke...I loved her instantly, and in my fever I tole her so. When I could think more clearly, I found out her name was Ichiko. We married soon after, and had a son. Rein...Rein was his name. At the time I was working for Karu, he had been trying to woo Ichiko for years. Furious that I had won her heart, he diapered, and I hadn't heard any news of him for a long time. He came back when Rein was just five. Ichiko and my boy were home alone. I returned to find Karu standing over their dead bodies. He had come to rape Ichiko-but she wouldn't let him touch her. He killed our son, and then tried to rape her, but she killed herself saying that only I could touch her. Karu looked at me a vowed that he'd destroy everything I loved, and left...just like that."

Hiei's eyes followed the blue haired child that was chasing after butter flies. "I guess you could say that's when I closed off my heart to others," Hiei said with a bitter laugh. Tears had sprung to Kurama's eyes, and he kissed Hiei very gently. Hiei snaked his arm around his waist kissing him back, with much more passion than Kurama had began the kiss with. When the kiss was done Kurama laid his head on Hiei's shoulder, "Now I know why you named that little girl Ichiko. For your son and wife...Hiei do I...do I bring about painful memories?"

"No Kurama. No," Hiei held the fox tighter, "you bring about only good ones." Yusuke suddenly appeared, quiet as ever. He wasn't so pale anymore, and his hair slicked back nice. Something about what the girl said earlier had comforted him. She had given more information on where Kuwabara had been sent. They knew the only torture Kuwabara suffered was when they took him into the back rooms. The last time they took Kuwabara was taken into the back room, Ichiko was taken back there too. She claimed they looked at each other through a glass window, and then placed in separate rooms. All she could remember was Hiei rescuing her, and nothing more of Kuwabara. But she was positive, as positive as a five year old could be that, Kuwabara was not dead, or else his body would be in one of the glass rooms.

Genkai came to them, and looked over at the little girl. "Boeton is here," The old woman whispered, "she said that they got the blood work back...Koenma wants to see us. Says it's very important." The three looked at her, and then back to the little girl.

The little girl who chased the butterflies.

1234

Don't kill me. Yes its shorter than I thought it'd be...but for what is going to happen next I want it to have it's very own chapter...So sorry! 


	5. XY

Alright here we go.

1234

Hiei held the small girl to him as he walked the halls towards Koenma's office. Yusuke was ahead of them, walking eagerly to Koenma's office, with Boeton at his side. Yusuke was hoping Koenma also had information about Kuwabara, and not just the blood work on Ichiko. Yusuke liked the girl, or course, but he wanted for all the strange things she'd said to be false, and for Kuwabara just waiting for them. And they'd be together like they used to be.

Kurama was looking back at Hiei, who held the child in his arms, and his face looked peaceful. "Hugs!" Ichiko laughed, and Hiei immediately said, "Bugs." Ichiko cheered and asked, "Okay...what rhymes with...Laugh." Hiei smirked, "Cut in half." The girl laughed again, and Kurama frowned at Hiei, "Cut in half? Like you do to someone?" Hiei smiled at Kurama and nodded, Kurama shaking his head.

"Cake! Come on Hiei, Cake!"

"Take."

"Ok...yellow!"

"Mellow."

"Park!"

"Dark."

"Pluck."

"Fu-"

Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's mouth, and cleared his throat, "How about duck?" Ichiko nodded, closing her orange eyes, "Very good." Yusuke turned, and softly said, "Hey come on. We're here." Hiei set the girl down, and she ran to Yusuke hugging his hand, "What rhymes with Orange?" Yusuke smiled, and ran his hand through her blue curls, "Orange, nothing else will rhyme with it." The group entered, and Ichiko went back to Hiei's side, hiding behind him. Hiei placed his hand down, and when her small hand grasped his he held her hand tightly.

Koenma was looking at them, with a demon sitting at his desk, with a laptop. "Is that the girl?" The demon asked pointing at Ichiko. Koenma nodded, and rushed to meet with them. "Uh Boeton, go play with Ichiko." Boeton nodded, and smiled down at Ichiko. "I know where there are some cookies with our names on it." Ichiko looked up at Hiei who nodded, and released her hand. Ichiko turned and waved good-bye to Hiei. Hiei swallowed, his son's small, smiling face flashing in his head. Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder, and smiled at Hiei, who looked away.

Koenma waved the three over to the desk and introduced the demon, "This is Muhtop." The demon nodded at them, and then pointed at his screen. "This is the little girls blood work. Now everything's fine, everything all checks out, but here's the thing. She has XY chromosomes." Yusuke looked at Muhtop confused, while Kurama's and Hiei's face both lit up with shock. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked at him and sighed, "Did you ever pay attention on your science classes?" Yusuke smiled and shook his head 'no.'

"It means," Hiei began, "That Ichiko is...a he." Yusuke's eyes went wide, and he looked at the spot where the little girl had been. "No...no way." Muhtop nodded, and plugged the laptop into a large t.v screen. A picture of Ichiko, and her blood work showed up. "She was experimented on, see those blue dots? That means the experiment wasn't done," Muhtop looked at Hiei, "You saw the insides of the lab...what did you see."

Hiei remembered all the dead children, and his eyes narrowed. He looked strait at a now nervous Muhtop, "I saw a bunch of children who had...taken their own lives. I'm guessing they two were experimented on." A sick feeling welled in everyone's stomach, and a heavy tension hung about them. "What about...the girl, Ichiko, she didn't...she hasn't shone any sign of remembering she was a boy!" Yusuke gasped. Muhtop sighed in aggravation, "Didn't I just say the experiment wasn't completed? Hiei must have freed her before they could finish what ever they were trying to do."

"What were they trying to do?" Kurama asked. The demon looked at them, and whispered, "Those blue dots...if the experiment was done we would have a very powerful, psychotic little girl on her hands. I'm guessing the other children killed themselves in the early stages before they turned." Hiei frowned and shook his head. "No," he said, "They were all too little, It doesn't make since. There where three year olds that killed themselves..." Muhtop looked at Hiei thoughtfully, "Maybe not only is she boy, but she used to be a man."

Hiei's eyes widened and said quickly to Muhtop. "The picture of Ichiko...age it to where she's in her early twenties." Muhtop looked at him, and Hiei snapped, "DO IT!" Muhtop gulped, and whispered what ever you say!" He did so, and the others watched the screen, curious at what might be running through Hiei's mind.

"Switch the eye color and the hair color," Hiei went on.

The image now had orange hair and blue eyes.

"Narrow her eyes, not too sharp, just make them smaller. Put here in a sky blue boy's uniform."

This was all done, and Yusuke had begun to tremble, suddenly realizing what Hiei was thinking. Kurama grabbed Yusuke, bot because he was afraid Yusuke would fall, but Kurama felt the need to grab something. Koenma was now just as eager, and instructed Muhtop how to gel the girl's hair so that it looked just like a friend that they had all lost.

"Make her toller, and fatten her chest."

That was Hiei's final instruction. For when this was all done, they knew too well that this was who Ichiko used to be. There was no way she could be anyone else. Hiei stormed through the doors, and found Boeton with Ichiko. The girl spotted Hiei and ran to him. Hiei scooped her up, and held her to him, and demanded, "Boeton, where is a mirror." She looked on confused, but the others showed up behind Hiei, and she realized this must be important. She led them to a room, with a full length mirror, and Hiei brought the girl to the mirror, and stood her in front of it. "Ichiko," Hiei began softly, "Who do you see in that mirror?"

Ichiko smiled, "It's him!" She ran putting her hands on the mirror, and smiled at everyone, "Behind the glass it's him! It's him!" The room had gone very quiet, and stared at the girl as she hugged the mirror.

"Hello Kuwabara!" She laughed, her happy laughter being the only sound in the room.

1234

I hope this surprised you all at least a little. Well Next chapter is them trying to figure out how to turn her back to the friend they lost, and Hiei coping with the fact the he has to let this little girl go. 


	6. Ichiko's Death

Sorry this has taken so long, I've had a busy schedule, This is the last chapter, I hope this was enjoyable.

Oh and if you're reading four to one, i'm having to delete it. If you don't know before I even post a chapter fic I write the whole thing out, and then decide how to break it up. (The only exception is Kuwabara's Arc.) The rest of Four to One was lost because a virus attacked my disc. Maybe I'll repost it but for now, it's going to be removed.

1234

It'd been three days since the truth had come out. Since they realized that their best friend was now this little girl that Hiei had freed. It was concluded that the expiriement hadn't been finished and that was why she could not remember who she truly was. The expirment itself seemed to have no purpouse, but to get the one expirimented on to kill his or herself. During the sick, and strange expirments everything was reversed.

Age.

Sex.

Hair color.

Eye color.

Eveything, but the blood, and the DNA. For whatever reason, that couldn't be changed. Yusuke was extremly grateful, them testing her blood would have been the only way to find out she was Kuwabara. Koenma exclamined he could make a cure, and they could have Kuwabara back. Everyone was thrilled, and even Hiei was a little happy, but there was a shadow over him. When Koenma told them this, Hiei had picked Ichiko up, pressed her to him, and walked away.

They were afraid they were going to have to convinve him that was this for the best, that this state was unnatural and it was best for her to be returned to her true form, but Hiei didn't put up a fight. He agreed with them, all he asked was that while they made a cure he got to keep the little girl until it was time. They consented, and Hiei left telling Kurama that he would wait for him to come and get him.

Hiei took the girl everywhere, showed Ichiko things she wanted to see, and things that were once the things Kuwabara loved to see. Hiei even took Ichiko to see Shizuru, and Eckiji.

It was the night before the big day of bringing Kuwabara back, when he held her in his arms, and ran his fingers through her curls. "Ichiko?" The small girl, barely away stirred, and whispered, "Yes Papa?" Hiei stopped stroking her hair and asked, "Is that what I am?" She giggled, and with tired eyes looked at him, "Yes Papa." There was silenece when he whispered, "Thank you." Another silence went on and she finally asked, "What was it you wanted Papa?" Hiei looked down at her, "Take a good look at my face." Ichiko did as she was told, and Hiei continued, "Promise to remember this face. Promise me you'll remember my face."

Ichiko smiled, "But I knew your face before I even saw you Papa!"

Hiei stared at her, eyes open in shock, "What?" Ichiko laughed, and asked, "Papa don't you remember? I've seen your face before...why else would I know who you are that day you got me out of the box. I knew who you were as soon as I...open...ed my...eyes..." Ichiko fell into slumber after that and Hiei went back to stroking her hair, gems fallign on his lap.

The next day, Ichiko was stripped of her clothes, and wrapped in a large sheet. Boeton held a needle up, and told Ichiko, "This will sting, but only for a moment. Do you understand?" Ichiko looked at Hiei who stood near her, Kurama's and Yusuke's hands on his shoulders, "Papa," she asked, "is this okay?" Hiei stiffly nodded, and she smiled. Boeton gave the girl a shot of green syrum, and Ichiko cried out with pain.

When it was all in her, Boeton stepped back. Ichiko was turning sickly pale, and sweat was on her brow. "Papa...it hurts a lot..." The girl whimpered. Hiei broke away from his friends, and grabbed onto the little girl, holding her to him. "It's okay Ichiko." Hiei pressed his nose to her hair, and closed his eyes.

Kurama screamed for Hiei, when the girl began to scream and glow. Hiei cried out as a wind blasted him away and off her, he smashed into Kurama, who let out a grunt of pain as his ribs cracked. "KUWABARA?" Yusuke cried shielding his eyes from the light. A crack filled hte air, and a thinck smoke appeared in the room. Silence weighed all of them down, but it was the sound of footsteps that made them all look up.

Kuwabara was standing there, hold the sheet to his body, eyes dim, and frail. He looked so tired. Yusuke rose, and with shakey hands reached for him, cupping the yound man's face. "Kuwa..." Yusuke didn't say another word, for a familiar goofy smile crossed Kuwabara's face. He blinked, and his eyes were the same as they used to be. "Yusuke..." Kuwabara kissed Yusuke gently, who responded eagerly wrapping his arms around him. Kurama and Boeton eagerly ran to meet him crying out his name, but Hiei stayed where he was.

His eyes drifted past Kuwabara, and rest on something else.

When he slowly walked towards whatever he was staing at, the room fell silent, and a chill seemed to have settled in the room. Hiei dropped to his knees, and stared at a scorch mark where Ichiko had been.

"She's dead."

Boeton looked nervously at Hiei and gently said, "She was techniqlly never alive-" Hiei glared at her, eyes glassey and filled with despair. "Shut up. She was alive...She just died...show some respect!" He turned away from them, and ignored everythign but that scorch mark until he felt something rest against his shoulder. He glanced over at Kuwabara, who was curled up next to him, still wrapped in that sheet.

"Get off me human!" Hiei snarled trying to push him away, but Kuwabara held onto him, and when Hiei settled rested his head on his shoulder again. Kuwabara didn't look at Hiei, but getnly whispered in his ear, "I remember you...Papa."

Hiei looked at Kuwabara, and hung his head, tear gems hitting the ground, and with his shaky hand grasped the one that gripped tightly at his shirt.

1234.

Sorry if this seems...odd, but the virus destroyed story a little too-don't worry It's safe now though. 


End file.
